narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Enjaku Kokka
Interpretation This technique is less of a Sage mode, and more so an enlightened state of being. Based off the Buddhist belief that one can reach enlightenment through the Ten Characteristics of a Buddha. The Buddha, or 'Awakened One' enters an enhanced state, through meditation, in which his grasp on reality, spirituality, and the physical world is enhanced to a level normally only attainable by the Gods. The Human interpretation of this spiritual power, was the work of the Gods, of course, it was only a showcase of this enlightened state. Usage Through many years of rigorous training, the user may enter this enlightened state, and endow themselves with this 'power' for a varying amount of time, unlike the 'Buddha' who stays in such a state at all times. However, current interpretation of these powers have only afforded users the choice in one Karmic side, never both, leaving the users without the balance necessary to achieve 'true' enlightenment. To enter such a state, the user must have memorized the ancient scripture detailing the prayer that must be spoken, or thought to enter this state. Simply speaking, the more of the scripture memorized the further one can enhance himself. (Reset Explanation: Six part scripture--Six Resets) Similar to those who have the ability to gather natural energy passively, users of this state can learn to circumvent the limits the human body has placed on enlightenment by tracking down the artifacts the 'Buddha' kept dear to him before his ascension to enlightenment. Relics left behind by the Buddha, and other prophets have been said to be able to endow a chosen individual with an ancient life force, acting as a forceful repentance. Karma The Karmic Scale plays a huge role in this 'Mode', whether the User has Bad, or Good Karma will determine what powers he has control of, and which he does not. There are 5 different precepts to be followed for each Karmic Side that will must be followed one way or another to achieve the desired Karma. Yin Yujo Malediction * While in this state the users abilities are bolstered by the 'Deity' who has currently inhabited his being. While in the 'Yin Yujo' (The favored one of the two), the Shinigami makes his presence known to his most loyal subject. Having offered countless souls over the years, and bearing the Shinigami Mask for the larger portion of his life, the connection between Yujo, and the Death god was unmatched by any other duo. * Unlike the golden counterpart, the Shinigami cannot be manipulated by the user, as the Death god is much too proud to be bolstered by mortal men. To compensate for this lack of control, the Shinigami strikes with the ability to sever bonds the affected individual has with it's soul. While the soul will eventually repair itself from these attacks, during that time of remission, the affected limb or body part will be immobilized. Unlike when the Shinigami is normally summoned, those with certain Dōjutsu retain the ability to detect the Shinigami. ;Evil Karmic Precepts 1. Take life indiscriminately 2. Speak Uninhibitedly 3. Manipulate others to do your bidding 4. Take all, regardless of possession 5. Release Carnal Desires rampantly Yang Yujo Benediction * While in this state the users abilities are bolstered by the 'Deity' who has currently inhabited his being. While in the 'Yang Yujo' state, the Buddha's golden ethereal form hovers behind the Uzumaki, acting similarly to the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder technique. * Due to the purity of the Buddha's composition, being 100% natural energy, those without training in sensing/absorbing natural energy are unable to sense his presence. * With mastery of natural energy and it's usage comes the ability to control the size and density of the Buddha's form, giving it the ability to be used similarly to the Mangekyō Sharingan technique, Susanoo ;Good Karmic Precepts 1. To refrain from taking life 2. To refrain from accepting gold and silver 3. To refrain from lying (speaking truth always) 4. To refrain from taking that which is not given 5. To refrain from intoxicants which lead to loss of mindfulness Enlightenment After several decades in search of balance, Yujo, after coming to obtain a certain Relic, has finally reached enlightenment. Connecting his spirit with the Dahaka, he tied his fate to the stalwart defender of the timeline, in doing so he inadvertently balanced the shared Karmic scale, bridging the 'irrefutable' gap between Good and Evil. Amidst the chaos that turned his partner into a mechanical terror, the energy reverberated back onto the two who had assisted in the destruction of Ryoji's humanity, Yujo and the Dahaka. Notes For the purposes of fairness, all buffs received from this 'Mode' are the exact same as if one was entering sage mode, also, the chakra usage, pools, and all details regarding this, are the same as Sage mode; meaning, this mode is just a creative twist on sage mode. EX: Only Sage mode users can see the chakra used in this mode. Other than the Karmic Twist.